Saranghae Hyung
by SpoonKYU
Summary: "Entah lah perasaan apa yang dirasakan junhyung. Kini dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah terhadap saengnya itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa." summary aneh ! fict dan judul gak nyambung! JunSeob Couple! YAOI RnR no Bash! 2 SHoot CHAPTER 2 APDET  THE END
1. Chapter 1

Cast: junhyung x seobbie a.k.a yoseob

Other: Jun-hara , DLL

Genre: gimana reader tsrh! mau K , D, R ,T , M ,D,L,L,!

desclm: CAST MILIK ALLAH , B2ST , B2TY , CUBE , DAN MILIK SAYA #plak MASKUDNYA FANFICT INI!

WARNING :

DON'T LIKE? DONT READ!

NO BASH

PLAGIATOR?.. GET OUT!

ANTIS?.. GO TO THE HELL!

Pukul 09:00

"HWAAA!..." seorang namja manis berteriak kencang di ujung tebing. Matanya berbinar cerah dan takjub karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh alam.

"Ya!.. Seobie Kemari kau!.. bantu hyung!"saat memandang takjub orang yang dipanggil seobie a.k.a yoseob pun menggerutu kesal dan menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya. Ternyata dia dititah mendorong scooter nya yang akan mengantar mereka kesuatu tempat yang special bagi Junhyung.

"Junhyung-Hyung apa tidak takut hara-mu marah membawaku ketempat bersejarah kalian?"Tanya yoseob membuka pembicaraan membawa scooternya berdua dengan junhyung.

Boleh diakui pertanyaannya tadi tersimpan rasa sesak dan rasa cemburu yang mendalam. Hyungnya yang dulu sempat duo dengannya ini sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Goo hara .cemburu mungkin karena dia menyimpan perasaan terlarang.

"wae?.. kau cemburu eoh?"goda junhyung . sukses membuat yoseob memblushing ria. Untung saja saat ini junhyung mendorong didepan dan dibelakang sehingga seobbie dapan menutupi rasa malunya hanya menundukkan saja kepalanya.

"eh?.. A-ani hyung.. ayo !.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihat tempat bersejarah kalian hyung!^^"seobbie tersenyum saat junhyung menghadap seobbie dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Junhyung sempat merasakan senyum seobbie terpenuhi rasa sedih dan dipaksakan.

"kau yakin?"Tanya junhyung ragu . yoseob hanya mengangguk pelan. Sempat ragu menyelubung hati junhyung. Meski belum puas dengan jawaban dari saengnya itu Mereka melanjutkan perjalan.

"hyung berhenti!" pinta yoseob tiba-tiba junhyung pun memberhentikan menatap yoseob mengatakan 'kau-mau-apa-?'.

"hyung aku capek+laper !, berhenti disini dulu yuk?"manja yoseob. Junhyung terkekeh kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia terlalu munafik jika menolak ekspresi lucu dan err-cantik.

Entah lah perasaan apa yang dirasakan junhyung. Kini dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah terhadap saengnya itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Kini seobienya memegang tangannya dan sedikit menarik. Sampai dihamparan ladang rumput yang luas dengan satu pohon ditengahnya . Tas yang sedari tadi setia bertengger dipunggungnya ditaruh dan mengeluarkan berberapa bekal terutama tikar piknik.

Yoseob duduk ditengahnya dengan bekalnya. Dia melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Dia kaget melihat junhyung masih berdiri. Dia menggeser tempatnya dan tangannya bergerak menyuruh junhyung duduk disebelahnya. Junhyung tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung mau?"junhyung menggeleng. Yoseob menggerutu dan menghampit daging dari bekalnya dan menyendok sedikit nasi . disodorkannya kehadapan mulut junhyung. Junhyung kaget dan menatap wajah yoseob. Mulut yoseob memerintahkannya untuk membuka mulut. Junhyung menurut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hingga makanan pun masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyah pelan.

"Gomawo~"ucap junhyung. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini sungguh membingungkan. Dia merasa nyaman dekat dongsaengnya ini lebih dari disisi hara. dia berpikir sejenak.

"hyung?.. hmm.. aku boleh bertanya?"Tanya yoseob hati-hati.

"Ne.. Tanya saja!"jawab junhyung. Rasa gugup menghampiri yoseob . yoseob selama makan memikirkan semua yang akan ditanyakan kepada hyungnya ini.

"h-hyung.. hyung benar-benar menyayangi hara Noona?"DEG~ pertanyaan yoseob menghentikan kunyahannya. Dia berpikir cepat. Dan mengangguk pelan namun tidak tahu kenapa kini anggukannya penuh tidak keyakinan.

"hmm…h-hyung…"gumam yoseob. Wajahnya tertunduk tapi tidak lama saat junhyung mengangkat wajah manis itu.

"wae?"Tanya junhyung. Yoseob menggeleng lemah dan mengucapkan kata dengan nada pelan namun cukup membuat seorang junhyung terkaget.

"S-saranghae hyung…"nada gugup terlontar dari bibir manis itu. Yoseob kembali menunduk dan kembali memakan bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan menghilankan rasa gugup itu.

"Hyung?...Hyung?"yoseob yang merasa hyungnya hanya diam dari tadi dengan cepat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hyungnya.

"Eh?.. Hara.."Oppss.. demi apa . dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya itu apalagi saat melihat raut wajah yoseob yang kaget dan kecewa. Yoseob bangun dari duduknya dan menutup bekalnya. Junhyung yang merasa bersalah dengan cepat mengikuti yoseob.

"Seobbie-"

"Ayo hyung!.. kita cepat pergi ketempat tujuan!.. agar hyung bisa menceritakan tentang hara Noona!.."yoseob tersenyum miris. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang menggulung tikarnya dan membersihkan tempat piknik mereka.

"Seobbie mian.."telat !. yoseob sudah pergi Yoseob yakin bahwa juhyung pasti akan meminta maaf tapi dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia masih terluka dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang dia butuhkan hanya balasan rasa cinta dari hyungnya.

"hyung.."yoseob kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya yang tak lain tangan hyungnya yoseob kini berkaca-kaca. Junhyung yang melihatnya langsung membawa namja manis kepelukan beberapa menit. Tapi dalam hati hyun-seob bertolak belakang mereka ingin pelukan itu selamanya tidak akan lepas.

Oke. Sekarang posisi mereka sangat nyaman. Dengan kepala yoseob menyender pada dada bidang junhyung dan tangannya membalas pelukan sang hyung. Junhyung menaruh tangan satunya dikepala yoseob dan mengelus tangan satu lagi memeluk pinggang yoseob.

"m-mian.."yoseob mengangkat kepalanya menghadap hyungnya. Matanya masih dialiri beberapa cairan bening yang junhyung dalam pelukkan yoseob terus menangis. Dia kecewa dengan kejadian tadi. Ejadian dimana orang yang disayanginya memikirkan orang lain.

"A-anio.. hyung tidak salah !.. hyung pantas memanggil nama calon tunanganmu sendiri nanti.. dan temat itu nanti akan menjadi tempat bersejarah untuk kalian bukan?.. hyung lupakan kat-"kata yoseob yang menyakitkan terhenti . bukan karena kehabisan kata atuh menangis . tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir tebal junhyung.

Hanya saling menempel dan cukup lama. Yoseob terdiam kaku namun tak lama dia memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan halus dari hyungnya yang menutup matanya dari tadi.

"nado saranghae.. "ucap junhyung tulus. Yoseob bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan hyungnya itu. Dalam hatinya kini sangat senang tapi..

"apa itu benar hyung?"Tanya nya yoseob ragu akan dipermainkan perasaannya .dia menatap mata itu berusaha membaca isi dari mata hyungnya itu.

"H-hyung tidak tahu.."yoseob kembali tertunduk kecewa. Ingin rasanya dia menangis kembali saat ini. Junhyung yang tahu yoseob akan menangis kembali dengan cepat mengeluarkan kembali suara.

"t-tapi- untuk saat ini bisa dibilang aku mulai merasakan rasa itu.."mata yoseob melebar. Setitik cahaya muncul akhirnya untuk dirinya bersatu dan menjalin kasih. Tapi bagaimana dengan hara?..

"hyung… "yoseob mempererat pelukan itu. Pelukan dengan rasa cinta yang tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Tapi junhyung berpikir harus memilih antara saengnya atau hara. dia tau jika hara akan diterima oleh dunia tentang hubungan mereka. Tidak kecuali namja yang ada dipelukannya sebaliknya jika seluruh dunia tahu hubungan dia dan yoseob pasti akan ditentang .api yang terpenting sekarang adalah meyakinkan hatinya untuk memilih salah satu.

"h-hyung?"panggil yoseob pelan. Junhyung hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"hari sudah hampir sore kajja!.. kita harus ketempat tujuan!.."yoseob manja. Jarinya meminkan ujung sweater junhyung. Junhyung terkikik geli. Dia mengacak pelan rambut hitam yoseob.

"kajja!"kata junhyung menaikki scooternya dan menyuruh yoseob naik. Terlintas sedikit rasa ingin menjaili namja manis dibelakang junhyung

"Hyung kenapa belum jalan juga?"Tanya yoseob heran . dia menyentuh pundak -tiba tangan junhyung menangkup tangan yoseob dan menariknya untuk memeluk pinggang junhyung . yoseob blushing saat tau maksud junhyung. Yoseob hanya pasrah dan memeluk junhyung pelan dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

03.30.

"Seobbie?.."panggil junhyung menggoyangkan tubuh namja disampingnya. Ya sekarang yoseob sudah sampai tujuan dan disinilah tempat bersejarah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi jun-seob.

"Ne?"Tanya yoseob pelan . kepalanya yang sedari tadi memandang takjub kini mengalihakannya memandang junhyung.

"Bagaimana bagus bukan?"Tanya junhyung hati-hati. Yoseob tersenyum pahit. Dia kini sadar siapa dia saat ini. Hanyalah saeng dari junhyung-hyung.

"Untuk seorang goo hara Noona ini sudah cukup.. apalagi nanti saat hyung melamarnya^^"kata yooseob setegar mungkin menahan sakit yang mengakibatkan keluarnya airmata .junhyung tertawa pelan . dia pun menarik tengkuk namja manis dihadapannya. Yoseob yang tahu yang akan dilakukan hyungnya dengan pelan menutup matanya pelan.

CHU~ bibir yoseob dan junhyung pun bertemu kembali . namun berbeda saat ini junhyung melumat bibir tipis yoseob dengan mesra dan penuh cinta. Dan yoseob yang awalnya hanya diam membatu kini bergerak membalas ciuman junhyung. Saling melumat hingga dua insan ini larut cukup nafsu setan kah?. Entahlah.

"hyung.. hari sudah hamper gelap kajja kita pulang!" kata yoseob saat dia mengakhiri ciuman nya dengan junhyung. Junhyung mengangguk mengiyakan .mereka pun menaiki scooter kembali untuk pulang. Yoseob sekarang mulai berani memeluk erat junhyung saat menaiki scooter.

=TIME SKIP=

Hari ini keadaan yoseob sangat menyedihkan. Tapi tidak terlalu terlihat .hari ini yoseob harus tersenyum dipaksakan saat melihat jun-hara sedang bermesraan . dia juga harus membiasakan saat hara tiba-tiba saja mengumbar kemesraan.

Yoseob berusaha sekolah sebisanya walau pikirannya hanya tertuju pada hyungnya dia berjalan dekat koridor sendirian dengan buku yang bertumpuk. Dia melangkah dengan pelan menuju perpustakaan.

TAP..

Langkahnya terhenti bukan karena sudah sampai tapi dia melihat junhyung dan hara berjalan bermesraan dengan bergandengan tangan dan tubuh hara yang bergelayut mesra disamping junhyung.

"Huufffttt…"yoseob menarik nafasnya sebelum berjalan melewati junhyung. Mata junseob bertemu saat itu juga. Tapi mereka hanya memasang senyum kaku dan kembali melangkah namun panggilan goo hara mengehentikan geraknya .

"seobbie?.."

"N-ne noona?"

"Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?. Kebetulah junnie ingin membawaku kesuatu tempat!.. "Demi tuhan saat ini juga yoseob ingin menangis . dia tahu pasti goo hara akan dibawa ketempat mana dan apa tujuan junhyung membawa hara.

"seobbie?"panggil hara lagi. Yoseob tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan menggeleng pelan.

"A-ani.. mian noona aku t-tida bisa.. mian.."yoseob pun pergi memasukki perpustakaan dan keluar secara cepat meninggalakan jun-hara yang terdiam. Hara bingung dengan tingkah yoseob . tapi junhyung yang sedari tadi diam dalam hatinya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"SEOBBIE!.."teriak junhyung tiba-tiba meninggalkan hara sendiri yang bertambah bingung. Junhyung terus berlari mengikuti langkah yoseob . saat mendapati raga yoseob yang berjalan dengan tubuh yang bergetar dipeluk erat membuat yoseob terhenyak.

"h-hyung ngapain disini?"Tanya yoseob bergetar dalam pelukan. Cukup membuat junhyung ter'iris hatinya . dia ingin mendengar suara tawa canda dari namja dihadapannya ini. Tapi junhyung sadar yoseob tidak mungkin tertawa jika keadaannya sesulit ini.

"kenapa kau tidak mau datang ?"Tanya junhyung masih memeluk hanya saja kini tangannya mulai mengelus rambut yoseob sayang.

"A-apa saeng harus datang?.."Tanya seobbie masih dalam isakannya .

"N-ne kau harus datang.. harus.."

DEG! Rasa sesak bertambah menyelimuti dada yoseob. Apa maksud hyungya itu ?.. apakah junhyung ingin melihat yoseob sakit karena melihat pertunangan secara langsung antara junhyung dan hara noona?.

"a-aku tidak janji.."kata yoseob melepas pelukan itu . wajahnya tertunduk lemas dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Junhyung sendirian. Sebenarnya junhyung ingin mengejar yoseob tapi hara sudah memanggilnya dan menghampiri menyuruh masuk ke dalam kelas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: junhyung x seobbie a.k.a yoseob

Other: Jun-hara , DLL

Genre: gimana reader tsrh! mau K , D, R ,T , M ,D,L,L,!

desclm: CAST MILIK ALLAH , B2ST , B2TY , CUBE , DAN MILIK SAYA #plak MAKSUDNYA FANFICT INI!

Summary: "Entah lah perasaan apa yang dirasakan junhyung. Kini dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah terhadap saengnya itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa." summary aneh ! fict dan judul gak nyambung!

WARNING :

DON'T LIKE? DONT READ!

NO BASH

PLAGIATOR?.. GET OUT!

ANTIS?.. GO TO THE HELL!

_part a_

_"kenapa kau tidak mau datang ?"Tanya junhyung masih memeluk hanya saja kini tangannya mulai mengelus rambut yoseob sayang._

_"A-apa saeng harus datang?.."Tanya seobbie masih dalam isakannya ._

_"N-ne kau harus datang.. harus.."_

_DEG! Rasa sesak bertambah menyelimuti dada yoseob. Apa maksud hyungya itu ?.. apakah junhyung ingin melihat yoseob sakit karena melihat pertunangan secara langsung antara junhyung dan hara noona?._

_"a-aku tidak janji.."kata yoseob melepas pelukan itu . wajahnya tertunduk lemas dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Junhyung sendirian. Sebenarnya junhyung ingin mengejar yoseob tapi hara sudah memanggilnya dan menghampiri menyuruh masuk ke dalam kelas karena bell akan berbunyui sebentar lagi._

=/oOJUNSEOBOo./=

Bingung , Sedih , Kecewa .. itulah yang dirasakan namja manis yang sedari tadi terduduk dibalkon dorm . kakinya ditekuk dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan dalam lekukan yoseob namja manis yang memikirkan ajakan hyungnya itu. Dia berpikir untuk dating atau tidak. Pikirannya kacau balau karena omongan namja tampan sekaligus hyungnya itu.

Dug..

Dug..

Pintu kamar yoseob diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar . dengan langkah lunglai yoseob membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka Terdapat seorang yang dipikirkannya tadi tersenyum manis padanya. Namun sangat pahit untuk yoseob. 'sesenang itu kah hyung karena sekarang hara akan menjadi tunanganmu?'pikir yoseob sedih.

"kau belum bersiap-siap seobbie?"Tanya nya halus. Yoseob mendelik kesal.

"A-apa harus?"Tanya yoseob sedikit kesal . junhyung tersenyum manis dan tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Yoseob. Yoseob tentu saja kaget dan memberontak dalam genggamannya. Tapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali olehnya.

Langkah kaki junhyung membawa yoseob kedalam mobil. Yoseob semakin panic karena junhyung membawanya tanpa memberitahu arah dan tujuannya. Ketempat special kah?.. atau kerumah hara ?.

"…"

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam membisu karena rasa canggung. Yoseob selalu memandang keluar jendela namun sesekali dia mencuri pandangan pada junhyung. Junhyung yang focus kejalanan merasa geli .

"jangan menatapku seperti itu seobbie.."kata junhyung tersenyum tipis. Dia sempat meraih tangan yoseob sebelum tertawa geli.

"YA!.. hyung percaya diri sekali!..A-aku hanya melihat sekelilingku tidak boleh hmm?"yoseob menjulurkan lidah. Dia sebal dan malu karena tertangkap basah sudah mencuri-curi pasrah tangannya kini sedang digenggam dan diciumi sayang oleh junhyung.

"tanganmu halus _seobbie_.."puji junhyung dia masih memainkan tangan yoseob. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum malu. Dan kembali memandang kembali obyek yg diluar mobil.

"k-kita mau kemana hyung?"Tanya yoseob akhirnya. Junhyung hanya tersenyum dan memberhentikan mobilnya karena sudah sampai disebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana. Yoseob berusaha menebak rumah siapa . tapi pikirannya bertolak belakang dia berpikir bahwa apakah ini tempat hara? , atau eomma dan appa junhyung?.pemikiran yoseob terpecah saat junhyung menarik wajahnya agar menghadap dan mendekat padanya.

"Sebentar lagi.. kau akan tahu.."ucap junhyung dan..

CHU~ kecupan halus didapat yoseob pada bibirnya dan pangkal kepalanya. Junhyung dan yoseob saling tersenyum. Junhyung menarik tangan yoseob dengan cepat dan mesra. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan junhyung ?. _entahlah author bingung mau gimana#PLAK_

"_h-hyung._."yoseob kaget saat memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah tempat menjual barang kuno seperti jam , sepeda , guci , keramik . tapi tanpa diketahui yoseob junhyung memanggil seorang maid.

"Pesananku sudah jadi?"

"ini tuan.. "jawab maid itu menampilkan sebuah kotak dilapisi dari kain kusam namun terlihat klasik.

"_seobbie_ lihat ini!"Junhyung menghampiri yoseob yang sedarii tadi memperhatikan setiap sudut toko. Yoseob berbalik dan menatap junhyung yang menunjukkan kotak itu.

"_yeppoh_ bukan?"Tanya junhyung. Yoseob mengangguk antusias dan mengacungkan jempolnya saat melihat isi kotak itu. Cincin dengan tulisan JH disana membuat yoseob sesak dan senyumnya menghilang karena mengingat sesuatu. J to JunHyung , H to Hara .

"_Hara_ pasti menyukainya _hyung~_"lirih yoseob berusaha biasa-biasa saja. Junhung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut yoseob. Dia kembali berbicara pada maid . tanpa diketahui yoseob keluar took dan masuk kedalam mobil . jangan berharap yoseob dalam keadaan biasa-biasa saja dengan jejak air mata dipipinya.

dilain tempat,,

"_Seobbie_ li-"Junhyung berbalik mendapati belakang tubuhnya sudah kosong tanpa yoseob. Matanya mencri kepenjuru ruangan.

"aish.. apa dia ke mobil?"sadar junhyung teringat bahwa dia kemari memakai dengan cepat membayar hadiahnya dan pergi menuju mobil. Langkah nya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan yoseob dengan seseorang.

"seobie.. _saranghae_.."ucap namja tampan dengan gugup dia berlutut pada yoseob. Yoseob yang menjadi objek pernyataan pun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Jangan lupakan junhyung yang mendengarkannya pun ternganga lebar saat mendengar kata-kata dari namja itu.

"kikwang.."panggil yoseob tidak percaya. Junhyung yang mendengar nama namja itu disebut bertambah terkejut. Ya junhyung tahu siapa kikwang itu.

"_saranghae_.."ucap kikwang kembali kini posisinya kikwang sedang berdiri dan menggenggam tangan yoseob . yoseob tertunduk. Dan memikirkan semuanya yang terjadi.

"Mianhe~"ucap yoseob lemah. Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kikwang semakin memegang erat tangan yoseob dia belum siap menerima penolakan .

"kumohon _chagy_~ beri satu kali kesempatan saja!.. kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan _seobie_ku~"melas kikwang. Ya kikwang dan yoseob dulu pernah menjalin kasih . dan kikwang juga sahabat junhyung. Yoseob mulai memandang mata indah kikwang. Tampan..

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona?"Tanya yoseob gugup. Dia teringat dahulu hubungan mereka berakhir karena seorang Yoona anggota cheerleader disekolahnya yang sangat cantik. Air mata yoseob mulai mengalir saat mengingat kembali masa-masa dia dan namja dihadapannya ini sedang diambang putus.

=/FLASHBACK/=

"Yoseob _mian_.."ucap kikwang tiba-tiba saat istirahat diatas atap sekolah nya . mereka tidak berdua ada yoona disana juga. Yoona dengan sebal dan tidak sabar menunggu kata-kata kikwang. Yoseob memandang kedua insan itu bingung.

"m-maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir."mata yoseob melebar dia tidak pernah menyangka namjachingunya itu akan memutuskannya. Yoseob menangis dan menyangkal semuanya sebagai lelucon belaka. Tapi yoona berdecih. Dan melepas tanganyoseob yang menggenggam tangan kikwang.

"sudah _chagy_!. Kita pergi!.."ucap yoona kesal. Dan menarik tangan kikwang untuk pergi meninggalkan yoseob yang menangis. Kikwang menoleh kebelakang dan member tatapan maaf untuk yoseob. Yoseob terjatuh dari pertahanannya . tiba-tiba saat yoseob sedang menangis ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"J-junhyung-_Hyung_!"ucap yoseob lirih , dia memeluk namja dihadapannya kini. Juhyung menerimanya sesuka hati dan membalas pelukan namjamanis dihadapannya itu yang sedang rapuh.

=/Flashback Off/=

"jangan pikirkan dia kumohon.. dia kini tidak ada lagi waktu untukku yang dia luangkan hanya menari dan menari ."pinta kikwang(lagi) dia semakin menggenggam tangan itu.

"A-apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"Tanya yoseob lagi. Kini kikwang tidak membalas hanya tertunduk. Jadi kikwang hanya membuat yoseob sebagai pelampiasan?. Yoseob kembali terisak kencang dan..

BRUK-junhyung geram mendengar percakapan mereka. Apa lagi pernyataan kikwang yang menyimpulkan seperti itu. juhyung terus memukuli kikwang yang tersungkur Aspal . Yoseob yang menangis kaget akan aksi junhyung yang tiba-tiba. Dia pun memisahkan junhyung yang masih memukuli kikwang.

"s-sudah hyung!"rerai yoseob masih terisak mulai sangat shock dengan semuanya. Junhyung pun yang tidak tega mendengar isakan yoseob berhenti dan memeluk yoseob dengan erat. Dia menaruh kepala yoseob didada bidangnya menenggelamkan isakan orang yang disayang dibajunya.

"ck"decak kikwang mulai bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri dihadapan junseob. Tangannya menjulur ke kepala yoseob dan mengusap rambut yoseob yang melihatnya hanya menatap tidak dihiraukan oleh sang empunya tangan. Yoseob yang menerima elusan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kikwang takut.

"Sarang… saranghae seobbi."bisik kikwang kikwang sangat brengsek karena mencoba melukai seorang malaikat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari yeojachingu nya yang evil-beauty . mata yoseob kembali terbelakak. Tapi kikwang dengan cepat berkata.

"jaga dia baik-baik junhyung!"pinta kikwang menatap junhyung. Dia menjulurkan tanganya untuk persetujuan. Junhyung mengangguk.

"pasti aku akan melindunginya.."jawab junhyung membalas uluran tangan itu. kikwang tersenyum dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan junseob. Tapi langkahnya berhenti dan menatap junhyung tajam.

"tapi jika kau membuat dia menangis karena ditinggalkanmu.. aku akan merebutnya dan tidak aka nada kesempatan kedua untukmu!"ancam kikwang. Tersenyum melihat junseob terhenyak kaget atas ucapannya masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarainya kemari.

"h-hyung.."ucap yoseob masih dalam shocknya. Junhyng membalasnya dengan gumaman gak jelas.

"b-baju mu basah!. Mian!"lanjut yosoeb. Dia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap junhyung yang terkekeh kecil. Junhyung membuka pintu mobil menyuruh yoseob menurut saja dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju tempat junhyung akan melamar hara sebagai calon istrinya.

suasana didalam mobil hening sejenak . mungkin karena yoseob masih shock tentang kejadian tadi dan junhyung yang terus focus pada jalanan. Junhyung sesekali melirik wajah dan tatapan yoseob yang kosong dan menghadap luar mobil.

2 jam berlalu kini mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan atau lebih tepatnya junhyung sudah sampai puncak acaranya dengan yoseob. Junhyung membuka pintu yoseob dan tersenyum manis pada yoseob. Yoseob tidak membalas senyuman itu hanya menghembuskan nafas berat melangkah keluar mobil.

"h-hyung kau ma-" yoseob panic saat junhyung melingkarkan sebuah kain di depan matanya membuat pandangan yoseob menggelap. Junhyung tidak menggubris yoseob yang sedari tadi terus memohon membuka kan ikatan.

"sshh….. diamlah."perintah junhyung dia memeluk tubuh yoseob dari belakang dan membawa tubuh namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke tempat dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna kecil. Meja kecil ditengahnya lilin kecil dengan 2 kursi kayu yang tersedia. Dia mendudukan yoseob disalah satu kursi itu.

Junhyung mulai membuka ikatan yang dipakaikannya pada yoseob. Dilihatnya mata yoseob masih terpejam dengan sedikit jahil dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kedua kelopak mata yoseob sehingga namja manis itu reflek membuka mata.

"hyung kita udah sampai tohk?" yoseob memandang sekelilingnya bingung.

"…"junhyung hanya tersenyum memandang wajah yoseob yang innconect.

"hyung?"panggil yoseob menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh junhyung.

"hmm.."jawab masih setia melihat wajah namja manis dihadapannya kini sehingga yang empunya tersipu malu.

"hyung mana hara Noona?"tanyanya yoseob. Junhyung hanya tersenyum beranjak dari duduknya berjalan membelakangi yoseob.

"kau tau kita kesini untuk apa?"junhyung berbalik bertanya ditelinga junhyung dengan halus. Yoseob mengangguk pelan.

"aku kesini untuk melihat hyung dan hara noona bertunangan!"juhyung terkikik geli.

"misalkan kau yang hyung lamar gimana?"goda junhyung tapi dibalik itu ada keseriusan didalamnya. Yoseob menengang dan menggeleng melihat junhyung mengeluarkan dan mengarahkan kotak kecil berisikan cincin perak dengan ukiran klasik dipinggirnya. Cincin yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan pada yoseob.

"jangan bercanda hyung!"kesalnya . dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu. bagaimana dengan hara noona?.. pasti dia akan marah pada yosoeb karena yang dilamar junhyung bukan dia tapi justru orang yang dulu dianggap oleh hara adalah saengnya!, pikir yoseob dalam hati.

"terima saja .."seseorang mengintrupsi dari belkang. Mata yoseob terbelakak dia tahu suara itu. dia bahakan sangat tahu!.

"h-ara noona!"gugup yoseob melihat hara melangkah mendekatinya. Namun senyum tergambar dibibirnya. Dengan gaun putih yang dipakainya dia terlihat manis bagi yoseob tapi tidak dengan junhyung. Namja manis memakai baju putih dengan sweater abu jauh lebih manis .

"terima dia!, dia sangat mencintaimu yoseob.."pinta hara menyentuh bahu yoseob. Yoseob menunduk ragu.

" bagaimana bisa ?"

#FLASHBACK#

"junnie!"panggil hara tiba-tiba saat mereka di kelas. Junhyung hanya menjawabanya dengan erangan gak jelas, terus konsentrasi menghadap ke papan tulis.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"Tanya hara tiba-tiba. Junhyung menoleh tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi junhyung. Dia terpaku oleh pertanyaan itu. hara ternyum perih

"t-tentu saja aku mencintaimu chagy!" jawab junhyung gugup sedikit berbohong.

"tapi aku tidak melihat itu di matamu junnie!"tungkas hara lirih dia menatap mata itu seakan menjelaskan 'aku mencintai mu tapi maaf aku juga mencintai seobbie..'

"m-mian.."ucap junhyung lirih dia menundung menyesal.

"lamar dia !"

"hara?"

"lamar dia dengan hati tulusmu junnie!"

#FLASH BACK OFF#

"sudah jelas bukan?"Tanya hara. yoseob mulai menangis terharu ya dia terharu dengan apa yang diperbuat hara. hara tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh yosoeb lembut.

"gomawo noona!"

"cheonman~ Seobbie!, sudah sekarang lanjutkan makan malam kalian!.. aku pulang dulu ne?.. annyeong!"pamit hara pergi dan tersenyum manis pada pasangan itu. yoseob memandang tubuh hara hingga menjauh dan menghilang.

"jadi?.."Tanya junhyung. Yoseob tersipu malu pipinya memanas.

"Ne~"

"untuk?"goda junhyung.

"menerima lamaranmu hyung!.. aiiisssshhh… aku malu!"kata yoseob sedik rengekan . dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Junhyung terkekeh (lagi)dan melepas kedua tangan yoseob. Dia menyelipkan cincin itu dijari manis yoseob.

"saranghae yoseob~"ucap junhyung memeluk yoseob den menghirup aroma tubuh yoseob.

"nado~ hyung!"balas yoseob tersenyum bahagia. Setelah ini junseob tenang jika ingin bersama meski mereka sering bersama tapi terasa berbeda karena ikatan hubungan mereka yang lebih dari brothership atau friendship.

"seobbie~"

"wae?"

"kau belum mandi ne?"

"Mwo?"

"tubuh mu bau! Hahahaha!"

"YA ! HYUNG JANGAN MELEDEKKU! .

=END=

Gaje?... ya ini FF ke gajeanku no 1 diantara FF ku yang gaje semua!

Keep Respon me with Coment and Like! ^^


End file.
